Signs You're In Love 101
by Tearless Sonnet
Summary: 3: The Natsume Hyuuga never gets jealous. So that fury inside me when I see Polka with that Shadow Freak or with that Gay Teacher is just a feeling of protection. Well, don’t blame me for being a good soul. NxM


**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own it. But dreams come true don't they? Better get my wish list ready for Santa. You'll know what'll be on the top, right? Of course you do.

* * *

**Written by:** I Can Hear The Melody

**Signs You're In Love 101**

_I hated you._

_I hated hating you._

_But now, I've realized what I hated more._

_Hating loving you._

_**- I Can Hear The Melody-**_

* * *

Stupid Imai. This morning, she just tossed me this book. I only read manga, for your information.

Stupid book. Stupid title. Who in the world would name a book, "Signs You're In Love 101"? Stupid author. If I only knew who wrote the book, the stupid author would have been fried chicken by now. But it's anonymous.

The inventor told me to read it, saying stupid stuff like, "You'll need it. Pay me back what it cost."

Stupid Imai. Did I already say that?

Tch. I'll read, fine. Ruka looked at me in a weird way. The kind of look that says, "I like it when my girlfriend tortures you."

What kind of a best friend is that?

He even forced me to read it. Saying stuff like, "I'll get my squirrels to tear apart your manga."

Sure, I could have burned it. But squirrels are scary. Don't believe me? I should have never told Ruka what happened during that Christmas party. Squirrels everywhere. Ugh…

I opened the book, there was a dedication page on it.

_Dedicated to all those dumb losers who can't see what's right in front of them._

Great way to start it, isn't it? I thought so too.

* * *

_**Signs You're In Love 101**_

_1. Whenever you see him/her, you get a funny feeling in your heart. _

Yeah, right. When I see her I get a feeling all right. This disgusting feeling in my heart. It sickens me. Then, again, it feels warm…

_2. You can't stop thinking about him/her no matter what you do._

I can't stop thinking about how she's such an idiot. I mean, everyday, she bumps into me and falls on her butt! She's too stupid to realize that I always take that route for a reas- reason. A reason to tease her about her panties. Not that I like seeing it. She shows it to me. Not my fault.

_3. You get jealous easily when you see him/her with another person of the opposite gender besides yourself. _

The Natsume Hyuuga never gets jealous. So that fury inside me when I see Polka with that Shadow Freak or with that Gay Teacher is just a feeling of protection. Well, don't blame me for being a good soul.

_4. You want to be with him/her as much as you can._

It's not me that wants to be with her! She just squeezes herself beside me and stays there. When I try to pry her out, she sticks right on. The leech.

_5. When she/he's not there, you feel lonely. _

I don't feel lonely. I'm social with lots of people. It's that idiot who's lonely. When that Imai's not there, she gets all sad. And it pai- I mean, it sickens me to see her like that. Ugly. And when's she's gone and worrying about Imai, I feel worr- I mean, happy. Happy that she's gone from my life. So that pain in my stomach must be nothing. Right?

_6. You think he/she's beautiful/hot in anything he/she wears._

Beautiful? Hot? Yeah right. That idiot would never look hot. Nor beautiful. Just because she has soft, silky smooth brown hair and smooth, pale, flawless skin doesn't mean she's beautiful. She probably thinks she does. Not that I agree. The narcissist.

_7. You want to listen to his/her voice forever._

I'd rather die than listen to her voice. It sounds like a screeching squirrel signing up for an opera.

_8. You hate it when he/she feels bad or sad in any way._

Yeah, but that's only 'cause I'm so kind. She's not that special that I only feel bad for her. Or worried about her. I care about Ruka too.

…

Forget that, it sounded gay.

_9. You love everything about him/her._

Love? You've got to be kidding me. I don't love anything about her. I hate her smile, it's too bright and wonder- I mean terrible. I hate her smell, she smells like a mixture of oranges and strawberries that's so alluri- disgusting. I hate her voice, you already know the reason why.

_10. You love loving him/her._

Love loving? That's just stupid. Stupid book. Stupid author. Stupid Imai. Stupid Mikan.

I don't love her.

Did I say that already? I didn't?

Stupid author. Didn't even put in 101 signs you're in love. Only 10. Not that I need it now.

Because I know I'm in love. I'm smart enough to know that. But _she's _too stupid to realize that I hated her.

_Hated loving her, that is._

* * *

**Heh, heh! That was fun to write. I've never said the word, "stupid" out loud before. That's why my friends call me "goody-two-shoes" They've never read one of my fanfictions before. Figures. I know, I wasn't supposed to be here, but right now, I'm in my grandparent's place. So, I'm typing all I can. Be grateful! Just kidding.**

**But the quote I'm currently interested in is this, "_Stupid, shiny Volvo owner." - Bella Swan from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. _I laughed a lot... Don't blame me. It's funny! In a way. I love reading Twilight fanfiction too. There's this one, "The New Kids Are Hot!" by my classmate. I read it, it's good! Please review hers as well. She's an amazing author. Here's her pen name : _PaCho de Nacho_**

_- I Can Hear The Melody_


End file.
